lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiburi/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Tamka A loyal follower of Kiburi, Tamka will do anything that he tells him to do even if it means losing a fight with Hodari. He even stops Kion from saving Makuu when his boss had him pinned to the ground in The Little Guy. They are both overconfident in their fighting abilities which usually leads both crocodiles to their defeats. Nduli A loyal follower of Kiburi, Nduli will do anything Kiburi asks him to do. However, he is overly optimistic unlike his boss. Though Kiburi does not view him to be as dumb as Tamka (as seen in The Little Guy), he still doesn't think he is very smart as heard in The Zebra Mastermind when he told Tamka they weren't invited to the big meeting Outlands Volcano because they had "fish for brains." Ushari After being told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi and his crocs attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where Kiburi nearly killed Ushari in anger, but was then was introduced to Scar by him and so far the two seem to be doing alright. Scar After being told by Ushari that if he killed Simba he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi and his crocs attempted to do so but failed and were exiled and forced to move into the Outlands where they met Scar and ever since then have been his minions. Kiburi despite obeying every command of Scar's (unless he does not understand it) almost always fails to please him, which often makes him angry. He is just as power hungry like his boss and is always confident that he can win any fight which is what leads to his downfall but despite this, Scar still uses Kiburi in his plans, who one day hopes the Pride Lands will be theirs for taking. Janja After Kiburi's attempt to kill Simba fails, He was exiled to the Outlands and later meets Janja and the others in the volcano who “welcomes” him to his new home. He does not seem to get along well with the hyena as seen when they argue on who should run the burnt Kilio Valley. However, both tremendously want the Pride Lands for taking and obey Scar hoping it’ll one day happen. Njano Njano is an ally of Kiburi. He and Shupavu introduced a gecko named Hodari to him as it was the gecko's dream to join a crocodile float as Njano believed that he could use him to murder the leader od the Pride Lander crocodiles, Makuu. They also worked with the rest of Scar's Army to trap the Lion Guard and Makini as an attempt to stop them from saving Simba. Reirei Kiburi is allies with Reirei and they have worked on a few taks together under Scar's orders including cornering the Guard and Makini, slowing the Guard down to get the volcanic ash, taking over Kilio Valley, and attempts to take over more of the Pride Lands and eliminate The Hyena Resistance. They also seem agree that Janja is more incompetent than them as revealed when Janja's Clan was outwitted the Jasiri's Clan when they pushed a rockslide in their way. Enemies Makuu Kiburi was a member of Makuu's Float, until the Guard accidentally woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey his leaders orders and go and search for his own water. When he thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if he doesn't like it, he instead calls for a Mashindano to become leader but unfortunately, was unable to defeat Makuu. That same night, he planned on murdering Simba, so he could also become king but after the Guard foiled his plan, he was banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. He has returned only once into the Pride Lands and took advantage of the fact that Makuu was hurt and nearly killed him, but was defeated eventually, showing how much he desires revenge against his former leader. Ono Kiburi wanted to punish Ono for his part in waking him and the other crocodiles from their hibernation, despite the whole event being nothing more than a genuine mistake. He hated him more for foiling his plans to murder Simba later that very same day. He also trapped him in "The Scorpion's Sting", proving that his anger towards the egret has not calmed. Kion Kiburi has come to detest Kion, who has almost always ruined his plans to rule over the Pride Lands in some way. After leaving the Pride Lands, Kiburi's hatred towards Kion and his Guard have deepened. Since Kion is very confrontational, Kiburi finds it difficult to get past the cub. He is also aware of Kion's power, and will do his best to avoid coming into contact with it but still wishes for revenge. Hodari Kiburi only used the gecko so he could defeat Makuu, not seeing him as anything other than a means to an end. Since Hodari was unaware about his true intentions, he reveals to the crocodile that Makuu is hurt and all of his new crocodile moves. Kiburi later uses this to his advantage and attacks his former float. When Hodari tries to remind Kiburi of the crocodile way, Kiburi reveals his true colors and shows just how little he cares about the gecko by tail swiping him into a tree. Later, Kiburi is annoyed by Hodari, who assists Makuu in defeating him. Simba It can be reasonably indicated that Kiburi was the only animal in the Pridelands that Simba trusted the least. After being told by Ushari that if he killed the king he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi planned for his three minions to kill him while he fought Makuu. After the Lion Guard spoiled his evil plot, Simba became enraged. Not long after the plan was foiled, Kiburi lost the Mashindano, and, with Makuu's permission, Simba banished Kiburi and his followers for trying to murder him, not wishing to take any second chances. Jasiri Kiburi hates Jasiri and her whole entire clan. After Jasiri comes up with The Hyena Resistance and they kept on spoiling Scar's plans. Kiburi tried to help kill Jasiri's clan but failed. Fuli Kiburi hates Fuli because she is a member of the Lion Guard. He later hate her even more when he learns that she along with the rest of the Guard mess up his scheme to kill the King. They have been enemies ever since he was exiled from the Pride Lands. Fuli never liked, nor trusted Kiburi from the start as shown when he showed hosility toward her friends, Kion and Ono when he was woken up from hibernation. Bunga Kiburi hates Bunga because he is a member of the Lion Guard. He later hate him even more when he learns that he along with the rest of the Guard mess up his scheme to kill the King. They have been enemies ever since he was exiled from the Pride Lands. When Kiburi tried to attack him while the rest of the Guard wre saving the Hyena Resistance, he instead put the stick in his mouth, making him hate Bunga even more. Beshte Kiburi hates Beshte because he is a member of the Lion Guard. He hates him even more when he learns that the guard ruins his scheme to kill the king. They have been enemies ever since Simba kicked the crocs out of the Pride Lands. Kiburi's float joins the Scar's army. He hates Beshte even more when Hodari Beshte's geeko friend joined Kiburi's float. Ma Tembo Kiburi and Ma Tembo have been enemies. Kiburi and his float started attack her herd while they tried to destroy their home Kilo Valley. Category:Relationships